


狂怒

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 好久没搞洛了，好久没搞沙漏了，说搞就搞，依旧沙漏，前后有意义，Mo×Dejan；脑洞大到天际，顺便来搞点你Mo老队长和老队长青梅竹马的私货；尽管是地摊野史八卦阴谋论爱好者，但是完全不会写警匪和阴谋，所以可能都不能自圆其说【会不会写完都两说】精英探员你Mo×卧底某服务业保释期你洛AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 2





	狂怒

上司在年假前突然派了一个任务到头上，饶是像莫萨拉这样脾气温和的人，也难免要在心里演练几句脏话。升职加薪，是的，他感兴趣，可是对于一个刚被抽调去参加完两年制裁黑手党犯罪行动的刑警来说，他更感兴趣的是年假可以一次性销假。

“MoMo，”他的上司弗朗西斯.托蒂操着浓重的罗马方言，总是对莫萨拉关怀备至，“谁不想休假，你想休假，我也想休假，自从我放了那个混蛋一次鸽子以后，‘好，’他说，‘你既然那么想工作，那就加油到内政部来……’从此以后，我的假期……”

德罗西刚好接了咖啡路过，这位心地和善的副队友好地朝莫萨拉招手，把他从队长的家长里短唠叨中解救出来。队长的对象是内政部的高层，每次队长和他约会都是甜甜蜜蜜地出去，骂骂咧咧地回来，周而复始，毫不倦怠。

“这件事，如果还有选择，也不是弗兰想指派给你，”德罗西先把莫萨拉带回茶水间，给他倒了杯咖啡，又问他要不要热一块披萨吃，被拒绝后才在桌子对面坐下来，“你看了档案吧？”

“嗯。”莫萨拉点头，“但真实的东西不会在纸上。”

“你会被看中抽调过去不是没有原因的，”德罗西叹了口气，压低声音说，“选你的原因，其一，这个还在保释中的家伙，是英国那边派来干活的同行。当然，我们也不知道他们具体在查什么东西——阿历直接把这事委派给弗兰配合，而那家伙报出了你的名字，似乎是因为跟你在英格兰有过一面之缘。其二，我们局的情况，你也了解，弗兰还能撑多久，甚至我又还能撑多久呢？”

莫萨拉的心越听越往下沉，两年在外期间，风言风语他听得太多了。两个人一时都没说话。

“我最好先去见见这个‘污点证人’。”打破沉默，莫萨拉也是行动派，他重新把档案拿到手里，顺手把咖啡带上。

正遇到弗兰也走到茶水间门边，他的模样看起来也精神了一些，仿佛之前痛陈被迫害史的那个人根本不是他，雕塑般的面孔沉静又敏锐，反而更接近当地人称颂中的那位狼王警官。

“MoMo，”他拍了拍莫萨拉的肩膀，想说什么欲言又止，只剩下简短的，“去吧，好运。”

感谢副队面面俱到的提点之余，莫萨拉把注意力转移到即将要见面的人物上来，可是他想破脑袋也记不起究竟在哪见过此人。更何况，英格兰曾是他的失意之地。

档案上的情况并不复杂，“污点证人”叫德扬，目前正在保释期，从东欧来，有合法证件，保释期间因为缺钱跑去夜总会转悠，却又无意间目睹了某个大人物杀人灭口的场景。

从办公室走到审讯处要坐电梯，莫萨拉出了电梯门，合上薄薄的文件，走过一间间或没有开灯或拉下百叶窗的房间。已是深夜，匆匆打给照面的同事或者疲惫敷衍点头，或者压根就没见过径直离开，倒是走到半路，遇到以前同期进来的警员——还是充满干劲的模样，还是没有变化的警衔——给他指了路。

敲开一扇对面有警员持枪警戒的门，莫萨拉又重新阖上。他面前的长桌上有个男人正趴着睡觉，暖气被开得很热，以至于对方身上的皮草被翻卷下来，露出再无遮盖结实漂亮的背肌。


End file.
